


Angkara

by eightinobre



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightinobre/pseuds/eightinobre
Summary: Hyunjin mendengar sesuatu yang patah, namun bukan grafit pensil yang digunakannya saat ujian.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Angkara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanasrbf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/gifts).



“Hyunjin!”

Seungmin memanggil Hyunjin tidak keras-keras, namun, tidak pula bisik-bisik. Hanya volume suaranya lebih rendah dari biasanya, seakan Seungmin tidak mau ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

Hyunjin yang sedang membereskan buku di meja menoleh, menemukan kelas mereka sudah kosong. Tidak sepenuhnya kosong karena ada Seungmin dan Hyunjin di dalamnya. Hyunjin mengangkat tas ke pundak dan berniat menghampiri Seungmin, namun yang lebih muda sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke arahnya.

“Ini kamu yang ngirim, kan?” tanya Seungmin seraya melemparkan gumpalan kertas ke meja. Kertas itu mendarat tidak dengan baik-baik, hampir saja jatuh dari meja jika Hyunjin tidak mencegahnya di ujung meja.

Hyunjin tidak tahu apa maksud Seungmin menanyakan itu sebelum ia membuka gumpalan kertas darinya. Itu adalah surat yang ia kirimkan tadi, saat wali kelas membuka sesi surat kenang-kenangan sebab mereka akan berpisah esok hari.

“Bukan punㅡ”

“Nggak usah ngelak,” potong Seungmin ketus. “Aku tahu betul itu tulisanmu.”

Benar, itu tulisan Hyunjin. Ia juga yang mengirimkannya kepada Seungmin. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka mengenakan seragam SMA, dan mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Maka dari itu, Hyunjin memutuskan untuk menulis surat kepada Seungmin lewat acara kecil yang dibuka oleh wali kelas mereka.

Surat Hyunjin kepada Seungmin sederhana. Hanya pernyataan bahwa Hyunjin telah menyukai Seungmin sejak lama, sejak mereka masih sama-sama kelas sepuluh. Di bawah tulisan itu tidak terdapat jejak-jejak nama atau tanda siapa yang menulis, dibiarkan tersirat dengan tanda hati dan notabene kecil di sana.

_“Aku sudah sangat siap jika kamu tidak membalas perasaanku. Tidak apa-apa. Lagi, senyummu sangat indah.”_

Hyunjin tidak tahu bagaimana cara Seungmin bisa mengenali tulisannya. Ia menemukan pendapat bahwa Seungmin pasti bertanya kepada murid-murid di kelas.

“Oke,” Hyunjin kini sudah mengangkat tas punggung dan strapnya disampirkan ke sebelah bahu, “aku yang menulisnya.”

Seungmin nampak terkejut, namun Hyunjin tidak tahu apakah itu terkejut yang dibuat-buat atau tidak. Seungmin terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti. Yang lebih muda hanya mengatakan, “Oh,” rendah.

“Jadi, benar apa yang kamu tulis di sana?” tanya Seungmin kemudian, pantatnya sudah mendarat di atas meja dengan kaki yang disampirkan di kursi. Galak sekali.

Hyunjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, _benar apanya? Yang mana?_ Bagian Hyunjin menyukai Seungmin, kah? Atau bagian ia sudah menyukainya sejak kelas sepuluh? Atau bagian Seungmin punya senyum secerah matahari?

“Yang kamu bilang, kalau kamu ....” Seungmin menunjuk ke arah Hyunjin, kemudian ke arah dirinya sendiri. Menunjukkan gestur Hyunjin yang mempunyai 'sesuatu' terhadap Seungmin. Seakan temannya itu tidak mau mengucapkan pernyataan cinta yang tadi ia tulis.

Hyunjin menghela napasnya. “Iya. Aku suka sama kamu.”

Kini ekspresi terkejut Seungmin tidak dibuat-buat. Ia betulan tidak menyangka kalau ada orang yang menyukainya, apalagi orang itu adalah laki-laki. Ekspresi seperti itu sudah Hyunjin duga sebelumnya sebagai reaksi ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengaku bahwa ia menyukai sesama laki-laki.

“Tapi kamu tahu, kan, kalau itu nggak mungkin? Maksudku, kata-kata _itu_ nggak seharusnya dikatakan dari cowok ke cowok lain, Hyunjin,” ujar Seungmin, masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

 _Ini mungkin, Seung. Perasaanku ini betulan terjadi._ Hyunjin ingin berteriak di depan wajah Seungmin, namun urung dilakukannya sebab Seungmin sudah mendahuluinya berbicara. “ _Well_ , walaupun sebelumnya aku emang udah ngerasa, sih, kalau kamu suka sama aku.”

 _Jedyar_. Hyunjin bagaikan aktor di film-film yang memerankan adegan kaget dengan _backsound_ guntur menggelegar. Kecuali, ini bukan film dan kagetnya bukan hanya peran semata. Hyunjin betulan kaget, sebab ia tidak menyangka kalau Seungmin tahu rahasianya sejak lama.

“Hah? Tahu dari m-mana?”

“Hyunjin, aku nggak bodoh, ya. Kentara sekali kalau kamu suka sama aku. Kamu mau kuberi contoh bukti? Kamu tadi bilang kalau wajahmu bakal merah kayak orang alergi kalau ngomong sama orang yang kamu suka. Lihatlah mukamu sekarang,” jelas Seungmin.

Hyunjin buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku untuk bercermin. Ya Tuhan, benar! Apakah Hyunjin terlihat seperti anak SMP yang malu-malu menyatakan cinta kepada orang yang disuka?

Seungmin masih menatapnya dengan raut datar. Tadi, saat sekelas bermain _truth or dare_ , Hyunjin membocorkan rahasia kalau ia akan berubah menjadi kepiting rebus kalau dekat dengan orang yang ia sukai. Hyunjin tidak menyangka Seungmin akan menggunakan kalimatnya itu sebagai senjata untuk menodong dirinya.

“O-oke ....” Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah yang Hyunjin tidak tahu mengapa, merayap ke seluruh tubuhnya. “Maaf telah menyukaimu ....”

“Aku hanya ... _I can't help it,_ a-aku nggak bisa berbohong sama diriku sendiri kalau aku pengin selalu dekat denganmu. Tidak perlu membalas perasaanku kalau memang tidak berkenan ....” lanjutnya.

Seungmin tergelak sinis. “Memangnya siapa yang mau membalas perasaanmu, Bodoh?”

Hyunjin yang semula hanya menatap kerah kemeja Seungmin, kini mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap lurus ke mata lawan bicara. Ia mencoba mencari rasa bersalah di matanya, namun tidak ada. Yang ia temukan hanya rasa angkuh dan sinis, seperti yang ia simpulkan dari kalimat Seungmin barusan.

“Mungkin perasaanmu padaku hanya rasa penasaran saja, Hyunjin. Hanya rasa yang lewat sekejap. Aku nggak bisa membayangkan ... _because it's odd_ , Hyunjin. Nggak seharusnya laki-laki suka laki-laki lain. Apalagi kalau rasa suka lebih dari konteks teman ....”

Kedua kaki Seungmin mundur selangkah ke arah pintu kelas, “Aneh, Hyunjin. Itu aneh. Nggak ada cinta yang kayak gitu.”

Setelah mengatakannya, Seungmin berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas. Itu adalah kali terakhir Hyunjin bakal melihat tas putih dengan logo 'R' hitam khas milik Seungmin. Besok, ia tidak akan melihat pemandangan punggung Seungmin.

Seiring dengan sosok Seungmin yang menjauh, Hyunjin bisa mendengar suara patahan, tapi bukan grafit pensilnya saat mengerjakan soal. Ia juga merasakan kehangatan di pipinya, namun bukan karena Seungmin mengelus pipinya.

_Aneh. Aneh. Aneh. Kau anak aneh, Hyunjin._

Kalimat itu terngiang di benak Hyunjin dalam beberapa saat. Ia menolak anggapan Seungmin yang bilang bahwa perasaannya hanya rasa penasaran semata. Tidak ada rasa penasaran yang mendebarkan seperti itu. Tidak ada rasa penasaran yang membungakan hati saat menatap senyum Seungmin. Tidak ada rasa penasaran yang menyeramkan saat Seungmin mengetahui perasaannya.

Seiring dengan kaki-kakinya yang diseret ke arah pintu kelas, Hyunjin menemukan apa yang patah dan asal dari kehangatan tadi. Itulah hatinya, juga air mata yang menetes saat ia berkedip.

* * *


End file.
